Heaven
Heaven, also known as the Heavens, the Seven Heavens, the High Place, Paradise or Paradiso, is a common religious, cosmological or transcendent place from which heavenly beings originate, are enthroned or inhabit. It is commonly believed that heavenly beings can descend to earth or incarnate and that earthly beings can ascend to Heaven in the afterlife or, in exceptional cases, enter Heaven alive. God created Heaven as a realm for Him to rule alongside his faithful messengers, angels. Soon after the creation of the humans, Heaven became the final resting place for the humans after death. Heaven is often described as a "higher place", the holiest place, a Paradise, in contrast to Hell or the Underworld or the "low places", and universally or conditionally accessible by earthly beings according to various standards of divinity, goodness, piety, faith, or other virtues or right beliefs or simply the Will of God. Some believe in the possibility of a Heaven on Earth in a World to Come. The center of Heaven is the Garden of Eden, and it is said that it can only be reached via the Axis Mundi, which is often seen as a river or road depending on the person. Heaven is described primarily in physical terms as a place where every wish is immediately fulfilled when asked to those whom are deemed worthy of entering. It is even stated in various texts that immortal life in Heaven as happy, without negative emotions. Those who dwell in Heaven are said to wear costly apparel, partake in exquisite banquets, and recline on couches inlaid with gold or precious stones. Inhabitants will rejoice in the company of their parents, spouses, and children. In order to be worthy to enter Paradise, one's good deeds must weigh out one's sins, and only then one may gain entrance to Heaven. Conversely, if one's sins outweigh their good deeds they are sent to Hell. The more good deeds one has performed the higher the level of Heaven one is directed to. It has been said that the lowest level of Heaven, the first one, is already over one-hundred times better than the greatest life on Earth. The highest level is the seventh Heaven. Houses are built by angels for the occupants using solid gold. The angels would even aid in altering the soul's desired wish if the soul wishes it to be. There is absolutely no crime, evil, sin, or temptation whatsoever in Heaven as it is completely devoid of any negativity. Many demons fear the inhabitants of Heaven, more specifically God and his angels and will flee from them on sight. A demon stated that for them to raid Heaven would be complete madness and suicide, and even went as far as to say that the demons are not that depraved. Only the most powerful inhabitants of the Inferno could raid Heaven if they possessed the power to do so. Some demons including Lucifer and Satan can enter heaven as they still belong in Heaven as decreed by God. External links *Heaven from Supernatural Wikia *Heaven from Religion Wikia *Heaven from Castlevania Wiki *Heaven from DC Wikia *Heaven from Marvel Wikia *Heaven from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Heaven from Supernatural TV Series Wikia *Celestial Heavens from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Heaven from Path Finder Wikia *Heaven from Simpsons Wikia *Heaven from Simpsons Wiki *Heaven from Heroism Wikia *Heaven from The Bible Wikia *Heaven from Power Rangers Wikia *Heaven from SyFy Dominion Wikia *Heaven from Megami Tensei Wikia *Heaven from Angelology Wikia *Heaven from In Nomine Wikia *Heaven from Christian Wikia *Heaven from Hellblazer Wikia *Heaven from El Shaddai Wikia *Heaven from Supernatural Wiki *High Heavens from Daiblo Wikia *Heaven from Testament the Bible in Animation Wikia *Heaven from Buffy Mega Crossover Wikia *Heaven from Smurfs Fanon Wikia *Heaven from Supernatural Fanon Wikia *Heaven Lordship from Power Listing Wikia *Heaven from Wikipedia *Heaven from Bible Wikia *Heaven from Fall from Grace Wikia Category:Heaven Category:God Category:Divine Category:Realm Category:Abrahamic